Becoming My Past
by StarHarmony
Summary: Jade was adopted when she was very young. As she grew older she noticed that she differs from other humans and on top that she's gay! Her parents kick her out but she learns a lot about herself and her past while finding the love of her life. It may not seem like it needs to be rated M right now but it will be soon.
1. Chapter 1

Jade sat down on the closet bench she could find, exhausted from searching through the boardwalks many trashcans. She looked down at what she had gathered. A half-eaten apple, a quarter filled water bottle and a stale piece of pizza. It wasn't much but she figured that it could be worse, after all this was the best meal she has had in days. As soon as Jade finished off your meal, she laid down, putting her arms under her head for a little comfort. After she got situated, she stared up at the dreary, cloud filled sky. "I should have just kept my mouth shut." Jade thought thinking back to the day she was kicked out of her home. "I should have never told them I was gay!" She rolled over to look out at the ocean, and tear started to roll down her cheeks. Another one came and soon the view was blurred out by the ocean she had created in her eyes. Jade turned her back to the world you continued to sob, until something touched her shoulder. She jumped in fright, nearly falling off the bench. When she had recovered from the scare Jade looked over to see a boy starting to sit down beside her. His hair was black and curly and he wore a red shirt with a big yellow star on the front. He looked back at you, his eyes full of concern with a frown spreading across his chubby face. "I would do anything to be chubby right now." She thought and just as she started to get up to leave the boy started to speak. "What's wrong?" "Huh? Oh nothing." Jade tried to fake a smile but it was useless. "Something must be wrong…or else you wouldn't have been crying like that." She managed to give a small smile. "You got me there, little boy." He frowned. "I'm not little…I'm fourteen!" He paused for a moment. It seemed to her like he was actually thinking about what he wanted to say. Something that almost no one did these days. She had just started to go into deep thought on the matter when he started to speak, each word coming out slowly and carefully. "Well…It seems to me…. that you haven't had much eat nor a bath in several days….and your clothes are really dirty. Would you like to come to my place? I'm sure the Crystal Gems won't mind…. I think." "Crystal Gems?" She wondered this out loud. He then gave the skinny girl a dirty look and went on to explain them. Jade nodded absently, wondering if she were dreaming or even hallucinating. 'I knew I shouldn't have eaten that pizza! Ugh!" She willed herself to wake up from the strange dream she was having but it wouldn't go away. The boy stared at her for second, as if he was waiting for an answer. Jade blinked, confused. "Did he just ask me something? Fuck." She was just about to open her mouth when he cut her off. "Well, I take that as a no." He started to walk back up the beach, but stopped and turned around. "By the way, my name is Steven! I hope to see you around sometime! Bye!" He turned back around and started his way back up the beach. She sat there dumbfounded. She was now confused and exhausted. Not to mention freezing. "Fuck my life!" Jade screamed up at the clouds. She looked over to where she last saw the boy. He had stopped walking and was looking back at her. He put his hands in his pockets, shook his head, and looked at the ground. She suddenly felt a burst of energy course through her body. She leaped off the bench as fast as she could and ran towards him. When she finally reached him, Jade was unable to speak because she was panting too hard. Steven, looked up at her and scratched his head. "Is there something you want?" He shuffled his feet in the sand, making deep indentations with the tips of his red flip flops. "Yeah." She said as soon as she caught her breath. "I wanted to know what you asked me." His eyes instantly lit up and lips formed a wide boyish grin. "I asked if you wanted to spend the night! You could take a bath and get something to eat and, and…" He started to list off all the things she could potentially do at his house. Jade smiled. "I would like that." He started to bounce up and down. "Come on then! This is going to be great! You're going to get to meet all the gems! Amethyst and Pearl and even Garnet! If she is back from her mission, of course." He grabbed Jade's hand and started to run up a hill to a small beach house. She stumbled but caught herself and started running with him. As she ran she thought that maybe, just maybe, her life may not be as fucked up as she had originally thought.


	2. Meeting the Gems

"Tonight we have a visitor." Garnet's calm yet authoritative voice rang through the living room. Amethyst hopped up in down, taking the form of large bouncing ball. She was excited to see a fresh new face at the house. She started to bounce faster demanding that Garnet tell them who was coming. "Calm down, Amethyst. I don't want you making another hole in the floor." Pearl entered the living room drying her hands on an old wash towel. She glared at Amethyst while taking a spot beside Garnet. "Awh, come one man! It's been a long time since we've had a visitor!" "It's been a long time since the Diamonds have sent anyone for us. It could be anyone and we need to be-" Just then the door was pulled open with a force only Steven could muster while he was on a mission. "Guys! Garnet! Amethyst! I have friend! She needs food! And a bath! And clothes!" Steven pulled Jade inside as he yelled for the others. He started to race through his story of how he had met Jade and what was going on in her life. Pearl didn't utter a word. Instead she stared at the green-eyed girl in awe. "She's beautiful…" Pearl thought as she dropped the dish rag onto the floor. "And those eyes…so green…they look just like a jadeite crystal…I feel as if I had seen them before. "I think I-" Once again Pearl was interrupted, only this time was by Amethyst's laughing. "Pearl!" Amethyst was laughing so hard she could barely talk. "Pearl! You should see your face! It's like you were put into another trance…." She called out for Peridot but no response came. "I swore Peridot was Twerking again. Unless…" Amethyst turn towards Jade and walked up to her. "Unless you shape-shifted and are pranking us." All this fuss was starting to piss Steven off. "Guys! I found her on the beach and she was crying! I think she was going to sleep on the bench! And look at her clothes, they are an absolute mess and…" Garnet walked over to the pair and put her hand on Jade's boney shoulder. "Steven, what is her name?" Her name is…uh…her name is…. What is your name?" Jade looked nervously at Steven. "Uh..My name is Jade…who are these people? "Oh gosh! I am so sorry! I guess names are just not my thing. The one standing beside you is Garnet. She's the calm one. The purple one over there is Amethyst. She is the fun one…heh. No offense guys. And lastly the one with the gem on her forehead is Pearl. She is really strict." Jade looked each one over, getting their names stuck in her head. "Okay, so. The purple is Amethyst. The one with the big hair is Garnet and the slender on is Pearl." "Correct!" Steven shouted and Jade jumped high into the air. "Mother fucking hell. You heard me?" "Hell yeah. You were talking pretty loud." Amethyst invited her to sit on the couch and they chatted for awhile while Steven told Garnet and Pearl about the sleepover. "No." Pearl said. "She can not stay here." "Awh. But Pearl!" Steven started whining. "She has no place to stay and no food…that's her only set of clothes. Just for a week or so! Plleeaaasseeee!" "No." "Yes she can." Garnet contradicted Pearl like she always did and gave her a look. "She can sleep on the couch. Pearl, she is about your size so get her some fresh clothes to wear for tonight. Tomorrow, we will go buy her some." "But Garnet! We don't know where she is from or what she is like! She could murder Steven in her sleep!" It was Pearl's turn to complain. "No, buts." Steven walked away to tell the others the good news and Garnet continued. "I recognize those eyes. It's your job to figure them out." Pearl sighed.

Soon Jade was ready for bed. She had taken a much need shower and changed into some of Pearl's clothes. The light blue crop top clinged to Jade's chest while the peach colored shorts curved around her ass with careful precision."They fit perfectly!"Jade thought as she looked her self over in the mirror. While she looked over her stomach she noticed her belly button. It wasn't like most others. It was the same color as her eyes and perfectly round. It was hard and her adoptive mother had always told her that it was just a tumor. She then frowned thinking of what the others would say. As she left bathroom she put her hand over her stomach bid good night to the others.


End file.
